The incidence of many debilitating diseases, especially obesity and its related disorders (such as diabetes and metabolic syndrome), is continuously increasing in industrialized countries, and, thus, represents not only a major health problem but also a growing socio-economic burden. Since lifestyle modification has not been proven effective, therapeutic strategies are required. However, potent and safe therapeutic strategies to combat these diseases are inadequate, in part since many previous startegies were directed at single molecular targets and, thus, resulted in insufficient efficacy. For example, orlistat, sibutramine, and liraglutide (brand names: Victoza and Saxenda), i.e., compounds used so far for treating metabolic syndrome or obesity, cause a series of severe side effects. In particular, the European Medicines Agency has reviewed the safety and effectiveness of sibutramine and came to the conclusion that the benefits of sibutramine do not outweigh its risks, and that all marketing authorisations for medicines containing sibutramine should be suspended throughout Europe (cf. “Questions and answers on the suspension of medicines containing sibutramine—Outcome of a procedure under Article 107 of Directive 2001/83/EC”, EMA/808179/2009). Furthermore, the primary side effects of orlistat comprise steatorrhea, fecal incontinence and the inhibition of absorption of fat-soluble vitamins thereby forcing the patient who takes orlistat to (i) avoid foods with high fat content and (ii) separately take dietary supplements containing fat-soluble vitamins and other fat-soluble nutrients. Therefore, there is still a need for the development of alternative and/or improved therapeutic strategies for the treatment obesity and/or its related discorders.